utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rinu
|yUKqHZ7QLGc}} Rinu or Riinu-kun (莉犬くん) is a young who started in 2015, singing duet covers with youika; although he had previously done first solo cover being "Net-game Haijin Sprechchor" in 2016. He has a cute and girlish tenor voice, much like a kid's, and can be misheard as a female. However, as heard in his cover of "Inokori Sensei" , he can sing in a lower tone as well. Rinu often uses autotune in his covers, making his voice a bit unclear; but in his cover of "Donor Song" , he was able to clearly sing several high notes. He is also a fan of adding small speaking parts into his covers, such as in his cover of "|||Toluthin Antenna|||" . It was revealed on September 2nd, 2017 that Rinu is FTM transgender, and has suffered large amounts of dysphoria in regards to this. He has ultimately decided he has GID and that he is a man. His most popular song as of September 30, 2019 is his cover of "Onegai Darling" with more than 12 million views on YouTube. Other than making covers, Rinu often makes various skits and records game plays with the members of that can be found on both his channel and the Strawberry Prince channel. It can be assumed from the amount of covers the two have done together as well as game plays and skits that the member he is closest to is Root. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Strawberry Prince * Part of the Dolce 2D idol project # Namaiki Honey/Renai Jyoujuu (released on August 10, 2018) List of Covered Songs -96Neko & vipTenchou's ver.- feat. youika and Rinu (2015.09.13) # "cLick cRack" feat. Shunta, youika, TEN, bocchi, and Rinu (2015.12.25) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood) feat. youika and Rinu (2015.12.30) # "Net-game Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2016.01.10) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.20) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -Various Dialect ver.- (2016.10.30) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No One Knows) feat. Rinu and youika (2016.03.08) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming Into the Colour of Love) (2016.04.01) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2016.04.26) # "Hibikase x ECHO Mashup" (2016.06.13) # "Kirai Kirai Jigahidai!" (Hate It! Hate It! Huge Ego!) (2016.07.31) # "Donor Song" (2016.08.24) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. Kanna, Shiyun, Rinu, Root, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "|||Toluthin Antenna|||" (2016.10.02) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta" (It Was Supposed to Be Hated.) (2016.12.08) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.12.23) # "Neko ga Maruku Natta" (A Cat Curled Up) (2017.01.21) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Nanamori, Root, Rinu, and colon (2017.01.26) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jel and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Root and Rinu (2017.02.16) # "Onegai Darling" (2017.03.17) # "Charles" (2017.04.28) # "Romeo" feat. Satomi (2017.05.07) # "Jishou Musoku" (Self Inflict Achromatic) (2017.05.24) # "Redire" (2017.07.08) # "Peace Sign" (2017.07.26) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.08.13) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (2017.08.24) # "Koi no Mahou" (The Magic of Love) (2017.10.06) # "Iyaa Iyaa Iyaa" (Whatever Whatever Whatever) (2017.11.17) # "Hairo to Ao" feat Root (Grey and Blue) (2017.11.26) # "Nonfantasy" feat. Root (2017.12.06) # "Kikoeimasuka" (Can You Hear Me) (2017.12.15) # "Humor Chance!" (2017.12.17) # "Strawberry Prince Forever" feat. Root, Nanamori, Colon, Satomi, Jel, and Shiyun (2017.12.27) # "Torie no Nai Kuzu Datte Ikkitete Ii Darou Ga" (I Want Someone to Tell Me That They Need Me) (2017.12.30) # "Anti-beat" (2018.01.07) # "Calc." (2018.02.16) # "Kawaiiku Naritai" (I Want to be a Cute Person) (2018.03.12) # "Myoujou Gyarakutika" feat. Rinu, Nanamori, Root, and colon (2018.03.28) # "Alien Alien" (2018.04.01) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. Rinu, Nanamori, Root, Satomi, Jel, and colon (2018.04.02) # "Chiisana Koi no Uta" (Small Love Song) (2018.04.29) # "Isshin Furan" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Rinu and Nanamori (2018.05.05) # "Harebare" feat. Rinu, Root, colon, Satomi, Jel and Nanamori (2018.05.06) # "Koi wo Shiyou" (Let's Fall in Love) feat. Rinu and Root (2018.05.19) # "Strawberry Inumajikku" (Original Song, Strawberry Dog Magic) (2018.06.30) (YT Only) # "Song of Pikachu" (2018.07.13) (YT Only) # "Kaishin no Ichigeki!" (2018.07.25) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2018.07.28) (YT Only) # "Lemon" (2018.08.09) (YT Only) # "Kinboshi no Dansu" (Dance of Venus) feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.08.11) # "ECHO" (2018.08.14) # "Susei Honeymoon" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.08.25) # "Strawberry Summer Fireworks" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.08.26) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru." (Hated by life itself.) (2018.09.16) (YT Only) # "The Parade is Here" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.09.30) # "Additional Memory" (2018.10.10) # "Yume Fanfare" feat. Rinu and Root (2018.10.13) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅲ" (Love Words Ⅲ) (2018.11.09) (YT Only) # "Strawberry Halloween Night" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.11.11) # "Kore Seishun Andaasutando" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (Understand This Youth) (2018.12.09) # "Watashi, Aidoru Sengen" (I, An Idol Declaration) (2018.12.15) # "Tokyo Winter Session" feat. Colon, Satomi, Jel, Root, Rinu, Nanamori (2018.12.16) # "Otome Kaibou" (Girl Dissection) (2019.02.02) # "Tabacco" (2019.03.16) (YT Only) # "Fullare Guy Girl" (2019.04.28) (YT Only) # "You Like Me More, But..." (Original Song) (2019.05.25) (YT Only) # "Fans" (2019.06.25) (YT Only) }} Comercially Featured Works 's Confession Executive Committee series |"YOUKAI Watch" (Dissolution Watch) with Root|2020|Opening theme for Yo-Kai Watch 4++ |"Gingira Ginga" with Strawberry Prince|2020|Opening Theme of the Yo-kai Watch Jam anime |"Y Gakuen e Ikou!" (Rinu ver.)|2020|Variation on the first ending theme of the Yo-kai Watch Jam anime | }} Discography For Strawberry Prince albums, go here |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kawaiiku Naritai |track2info = |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = HoneyWorks |track2arranger = |track3title = Uneven Piece |track3info = ft. Root |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Watashi, Aidoru Sengen |track4info = |track4lyricist = HoneyWorks |track4composer = HoneyWorks |track4arranger = |track5title = Kokoronashi |track5info = |track5lyricist = Chouchou-P |track5composer = Chouchou-P |track5arranger = |track6title = Uchiage Hanabi |track6info = |track6lyricist = DAOKO |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = NadeNade |track7info = |track7lyricist = HoneyWorks |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = |track8title = Ouroboros |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Strawberry Inumajikku |track9info = |track9lyricist = Rinu |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Susei Honeymoon |track10info = |track10lyricist = Nayutan Seijin |track10composer = Nayutan Seijin |track10arranger = |track11title = Mōsō Wandei |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Inokori Sensei |track12info = |track12lyricist = shito |track12composer = drm |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title = Chiisana Koi no Uta |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = MONGOL800 |track13title = Blessing |track13info = feat. Strawberry Prince |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Haruha (ハルハ) |Rinu - Ikanaide.png|Rinu as seen in his cover of "Ikanaide" Illust. by bocchi |Rinu oldicon.png|Rinu's old icon and hairstyle Illust. by bocchi |Rinuchibi.png|Rinu's chibi icon, as seen on his twitter Illust. by bocchi |DeIF4nHUwAABI30.jpg|From left to right: Satomi, Root, Rinu, colon, Jel, and Nanamori in the Strawberry Prince summer 2018 tour key visual |Wholeheartedly.png|Rinu and Nanamori as seen in their cover of Isshinfuran |Rinu in StPr.png|Art from Strawberry Prince Illust. by bocchi |Grey and blue root and rinu.png|Root and Rinu seen in their cover of Hairo to Ao |Onegai darling rinu.png|Rinu seen in his cover of Onegai Darling |Rinu and root rl.png|A picture of Rinu IRL, alongside a blocked-out Root }} Trivia *He stated that he's 18 years old in his cover of Hibikase x ECHO in June 2016. *He owns two dogs. *His dream is to become a voice actor. **In his birthday video "From When I was Born", Rinu states he wishes to follow this dream after someone he was close to passed away of cancer, telling him to achieve the dream for her. *As seen on his Twitter in multiple photos he has taken of himself, Rinu sometimes wears bright red wigs (similarly to his avatar) as well as respective colored ears and tail, typically assumingly when he has a performance to do. He is also shown to own multiple collars. *In his coming out post about his gender identity, he entered the world of Utaite because people had told him that he sounded like a boy, and thus further validated his feelings. *In the same post, he revealed he had also suffered bullying as a young child due to his GID. *Rinu knows a fair amount of English grammar, as seen in his video Rinu vs. English. *Both the Hiragana and Kanji spellings of his name contains the word/kanji inu (いぬ/犬) which is the spelling of the word "dog." This makes sense, as his avatar contains canine features, such as ears, a tail, and typically wearing a collar. *His persona has a little brother named Riken as introduced in Otōto o Shōkai Shimasu!!!!!!!! voiced by Rinu as well, but in a higher pitch. It appears Riken is cute, but two-faced. *Rinu voluntarily revealed much about his personal life in a video called "From When I was Born". In the 30 minute long birthday video, he reveals to the viewer about his upbringing: how his family was always in debt, how his brother was held at a higher regard than him always, his childhood friends, his mother's severe depression, growing up with his gender dysphoria, and more. **In the same video, Rinu explains that his interest in becoming a utaite began from him liking one of his senpai who enjoyed utaite. He lied about his knowledge about it, and thus began researching it to impress his crush. External Links * Twitter * Sub Twitter * Official website (JP) Category:Strawberry Prince